


Strong

by youngandloadedavenger



Series: The Love, friends & Tea Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author loves frienship, Bruce Banner & Bucky Barnes Friendship - Freeform, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Honestly all of the Avengers need hugs but we are just going to focus on Bruce and Bucky right meow, Post Avengers: Infinity War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve isn't even this part but oh well he is relevant, Tony Stark briefly being a DICK tm, Winifred Barnes - Freeform, Yoga, plus he's mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandloadedavenger/pseuds/youngandloadedavenger
Summary: Bruce and Bucky become friends over yoga.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine seeing as I have no beta. Here at this discombobulated agency ya girl is responsible for everything.
> 
> Title credit goes to song Strong by London Grammar
> 
> Con Mucho Amor, 
> 
> Jenn
> 
> P.S. Because I can't let go of my early age fan fiction writing days here is a disclaimer: I don't own these peeps, ya tu sabes okay?

Bucky was kicking a punching bag when Bruce had walked into the gym at the newly renovated Avengers Tower. Bruce didn't look as threatening as the Hulk looked when they were fighting Thanos just a few months ago. Now he walked quietly into the gym, lied down his yoga mat and began stretching himself. Bucky looked at Bruce from the corner of his eye as he continued kicking and punching the punching bag. The first pose that Bruce positioned himself in had him bring his right leg over his left knee, forming a four with his legs. Bruce brought his hands together and closed his eyes keeping himself still. Bucky stopped punching the punching bag and grabbed it as he stared at Bruce as put himself in an over exaggerated lunge with both of his arms reaching towards the ceiling. For how unnatural the pose was, he looked in complete control in his body. 

"Why yoga?" Bucky asked. Bucky and Bruce hadn't really had a chance to talk. They acknowledged each other, but during missions there was barely any speaking seeing as they usually were trying to make it out alive and being in the middle of a mission wasn't an ideal place to have small talk. 

Bruce got out of the pose slowly and turned around to look at Bucky, "I use it as a way to center myself and my anger. I usually do it in my room, but I wanted a change of scenery. I can leave.."

"No, I was just curious that's all. It looks more tiring than relaxing." Bucky interrupted, scratching the back of his.

"Once you get the hang of it the poses become like second nature and it actually helps keep my muscles loose rather than tense." Bruce replied after taking a drink from his water bottle. Ever since coming back to live with the Avengers, Bucky had had trouble voicing his feelings. His biggest issue was expressing things that wanted and needed to do. The new arm that T'Challa and his engineers gave him was definitely lighter than the old arm would ever be. Regardless of it being lighter, it was still a metal arm and it still left Bucky sore some days. Sometimes when he thought that Steve wasn't staring he would wince and not a second later, Steve's warm hands were massaging his shoulder down his shoulder blade. He didn't want to ask more than what Steve had already given him, so he would suck up the pain and try to do some of the exercises the Wakandan doctors told him to do. 

Bucky carried the world on his shoulders, though HYDRA or any organization wasn't after him at the moment. He was always tense while walking the hallways of the Tower. He still didn't know how the others felt about him fighting along side them. Not that long ago, Steve and Tony, had fought because of him. I doubt that Tony would ever care for him but he tolerates him enough to have him live at the Tower. Bucky just keeps his head down and tries to keep up with the 21st century. 

"I just kick this punching bag instead of destroying this over the top interior." Bucky shrugs.

"Well Tony is dramatic and thinks nothing is worth it if you don't go big." Bruce smiles. He's never had a conversation with Bucky, he figured he has had enough people asking him if he is okay. He doubts that no one besides Steve and the doctors have asked him if he was. Even though Bruce wasn't an M.D. he knew when someone wanted to be left alone, he has lived his life that way for a long time. 

"James. . ." Bruce started, he didn't dare call him Bucky he didn't know him like that. 

"Bucky is fine, Dr. Banner." 

"Bruce is fine, Bucky. I just wanted to offer to help you with yoga? I think it might help with your shoulder. We can go this studio that I like, they have hot yoga which does wonders to the body." Bruce offered as he sat back down on his mat. 

Bucky was honestly surprised that Bruce had wanted to hang out with him. It wasn't every day that people besides Steve and Natasha wanted to hang out with him. 

"I promise that they won't look at you weird. If you want to go by yourself, we can find a place that has a class for wounded veterans?" Bruce again offered, awkwardly. 

After a few minutes of silence, "I'll go with you."

**

It had been about a few months since Bucky had started going to hot yoga with Bruce. At first he thought that it was going to be a mistake, they had both walked into Bikram Yoga Lower East Side. It seemed super "hipster" like he heard Natasha say every time they hung out together. But Bucky felt that everything felt super hipster nowadays. 

"They changed the name to Fierce Grace Yoga, the company is from the UK and its the first one here in the States. I've been coming to them since after Natasha came looking to recruit me back when we were barely even the Avengers." Bruce explained as they walked in. 

"This place has to be good if you trust it enough to come here." Bucky stated as he looked for possible escape routes. 

"Bruce! You're back! I hope you haven't abandoned us?" A perky older short-haired Black woman said as they neared the main desk. 

"Never, Lisa. It has been a crazy few months and I needed to decompress on my own time." He explained. 

"Have you been doing the exercises that we came up together? Lisa asked concerned. 

"Yes, I have don't worry."

"Good! And now tell me who is this good-looking fella?" Lisa asked as she smiled brightly at Bucky. Lisa smiled like Steve did when he looked at him. It was brighter than the sun and it felt as though you were the only one that mattered. It warmed him to the core and he vaguely remembered his mother, Winifred Barnes, who cared with her whole being and never knew how to stop. 

"James Barnes, ma'am." 

"Don't make me feel older than I already am, James. I left the military a long time ago, here I am Lisa." She said extending her hand out towards him. Her hands were soft, small and strong. He was reminded of his ma when he had gotten in, trouble at school with Sister Maria. His ma was short with long black hairl who had almond shaped green eyes, her hands were small but packed a punch when his ma would slap him upside again. It has been a long time that he wasn't weary of a new person.

"Okay, Lisa." He took his hand back already missing the warmth that is gave him. 

"So what are we here for today, fellas?" Lisa asked. 

"Well Bucky here is new to yoga and hot yoga and I recommended that he come here to see what it was all about." 

"Well this is the greatest place ever and this is not me being biased. Is there anything particular you would want to work on, James?" Lisa asked him. Even though Bucky wasn't weary of Lisa, he was afraid that he would judge him the second she saw who he really was. He had come to terms the prosthetic was part of him and with that arm he had done terrible things but for once Bucky just wanted to blend into society and not be scrutinized for who HYDRA had made him. 

"Is there something that can help me with figuring out things that I am having problems with?"

Something in Lisa's face let Bucky know that she knew who he was, "Well we have this class called Deep Core it helps the person release stress from tense muscles and overall helps you find flexibility. It's the kind of class you use to center yourself."

After the class, Bucky had been able to breathe in a way that he didn't know he could. It was still warm out, but when he stepped out the studio the breeze felt different. It was like he was really feeling the breeze for the first time. Right after the class Bucky opened a membership. 

He loves everything about yoga, he was glad that Bruce had brought him here. Him and Bruce would hang out almost every day whether it was to do yoga or to just read books while they were drinking a nice cup of hot Earl Grey tea. After being in and out of cryo-freeze for so long he enjoyed everything that was hot. 

One morning, Bucky woke up to the Tower's alarm going off. He instantly got up and grabbed the loaded SIG that he had under his pillow. 

"JARVIS, what's going on?" Bucky asked. 

"Dr. Banner has been compromised, Sergeant." JARVIS replies. 

"Where is he?" Bucky asks as he walks out of his and Steve's floor. 

"He's currently in his room, Sergeant." 

Bucky gets on the elevator and without asking JARVIS takes him to Bruce's floor. Bucky has only been to Bruce's floor a handful of times, they usually meet in other parts of the Tower. When Bucky reaches the floor, he sees that Tony is there at the door trying to get Bruce to open the door. 

"Big guy the sun is setting, you need to calm down and deactivate the room." Tony turns around when he hears the elevator open. Tony and Bucky haven't spoken to each other and they had no reason to. He made it clear that he was only being nice to him because of Steve, and since Steve had been out of the country with Natasha and Clint on a mission, he didn't have to make unnecessary small talk. 

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked. 

"Bruce is my friend too and I am worried." Bucky said, stating the fucking obvious. 

"You know what being worried is?" Tony quipped. 

"Nice, our friend is pretty much battling with his anger and you're here making jabs at me because you don't know how to get your head out of your ass for once in your life. I know that you're being nice to me because of Steve. You know that now that I am back in the picture, Steve comes with me attached. I don't have to live here, I could leave but you let me stay here, and in return I don't do anything to make you want to kick me out." Bucky ground his teeth before he walked past Tony and back into the elevator. 

A few hours later Bucky heard the ping of the elevator and footsteps coming closer to the living room where he was at reading The Fault In Our Stars. 

"I don't hate you, you know. But you do irritate me because Steve had dropped everything for you, I've never seen that level of devotion before." Tony says as he nears the couch. 

Bucky sighs, "And you think that gives ya the right to make jabs at me? Weren't you the one that told Steve that everything that makes him special comes from a bottle?"

Tony flinched, "Okay so maybe I did deserve that."

"How's Bruce?" He asks switching the conversation. 

"He's better, he's up in room doing yoga. He said that he would come see you when he was in a better headspace." Tony said walking around the couch and lying down pulling out his phone in the process. 

"Do you know what triggered it?" Bucky asked before he could stop himself. 

"He wouldn't say, but I'm assuming it was a dream because he still had eye boogers." Tony said scrolling through his phone. 

"God you're insufferable." Bucky rolled his eyes. 

"I know, that's why everyone loves me." Tony smiled looking at Bucky over the top of his glasses. 

"You're an asshole, who wears sunglasses inside?"

"I do, duh."

Bucky rolls his eyes, picks up his book and continues reading. That's how Bruce finds them about an hour later, he makes his way into the living room and sits down on the other couch that looks out to the city while drinking his Chamomile tea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last week of the semester and instead of working on my last projects, essay and studying for my last two tests on Friday, I am here giving yall this. I am not in a great headspace but I hope that this will get me out of the funk that I am in to finish all the homework that I need to do to pass my classes. 
> 
> Again I didn't think that Temporary Peace was going to get such good review but I welcome it with so much love and appreciation. 
> 
> \- Jenn
> 
> P.S. This went way different than I thought it would?


End file.
